


Come Back to Me

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae loses her memory in an accident and doesn’t remember meeting the gang, Finn is heart broken..requested by superjessiex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

It was a few weeks before college; everything was set in motion Rae Earl was going to lose her v-plate to the Adonis that was Finn Nelson, all aboard next stop gushington central; she had even gone as far as buying lacy teal green lingerie for the occasion. Although it was camping and she hated the outdoors with a fucking passion, she was determined to make the best of it, Finn looked at her as she stared at him and asked if she wanted some water.

“I was just thinking about how sexy you are” she says a bit nervous then leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek

“Oi! You’ll make me crash” he says as he leans out of the kiss she placed on his cheek flustered as he is shifting gears.

“ I was thinking about tonight..” She says with a hint of nervousness

Finn is looking at her a bit confused “what, what’s happening tonight” has she figured it out he wondered, had Chop gone and spoiled the surprise he had planned for her, he wanted to make it special for her, to make it so she would never forget, he loved her and would do anything for her, his love ran so d—

“FINN! LOOK OUT….”

beep…beep…beep

His vision is blurry and he can make out a faint noise in the distance, when his vision becomes into focus it is far too bright and he squeezes his eyes shut before they suddenly pop open and he yells out “Rae..” he tries to sit up but realizes his left arm is in a sling and his body is sore and feels like it weighs a million pounds.

“Finn..Finn it’s okay calm down, just relax don’t try to move to much, the doctors said you’ll be sore for a few days..” his Dad said as he came to his side placing a hand on his right shoulder to help ease him back to lying position, just then Archie comes in the room.

“Finn..” Archie says breathless relieved to see his friend is awake, but his face is that of a worried nature.

“Archie where’s Rae, what happened..” Finn says as his voice heightens and he struggling to try to sit back up.

“Finn you guys were in and accident..Rae’s..well..she’s in a coma..” Finn didn’t register the last part of what Archie had said, he remembered that they were on their way to go camping that he had a romantic night all planned out for him and Rae..

He shook his head as he remembered Rae leaning over to kiss his cheek “She’s what..” he said as his face turned pale and his eyes became expressionless.

“She’s in a coma Finn ..’ Archie trailed off as he sat in a chair next to Finn’s dad who placed a hand in support on Finns leg. Finn lay back as tears fell from his eyes.

A few moments passed “I need to see her..I need to be there when she wakes up..” he cried his dad nodding his head, promptly leaving to retrieve a doctor.

“This is my fault Archie I did this..I—I..” Finn sobbed as Archie scooted closer his hand resting on Finns forearm

“This was not your fault Finn, it was an accident, the guy you hit veered into your lane, you did nothing wrong..” Archie tried to reassure him in a calm voice

“I need to see her Arch I need to be with her..I lo..love her..” tears were flowing heavily down the sides of Finns face as he choked back 

Finn was permitted to see Rae she had been in a coma for a total of one day and he learned that every coma patient is different, that there is no telling when she may wake up.

-

Finn would be there morning, noon and night holding her hand, whispering things to her about their future, he knew there would be no one else for him, Rae Earl was his everything.

He confessed to her that on crap reggae day he never wanted to add “to” but she just made him so bloody nervous that he bottled it in fear that she might reject him.

“Please Rae-Rae you gotta wake up, you just have to, you gotta come back to me, so.. so I can tell you all these things, so I can tell you…tell you…out loud I love you, that I’ve loved you since the day you stole my 20p” he laughed humorlessly as he gripped her hand tighter lifting up it to his lips placing gentle kisses on each knuckle

It had been 5 days and she still hadn’t woken up, the gang would come by to visit and ask him what he was going to do about college it would start soon but he would just shrug mumbling “I’m not leaving her”

On the seventh day Finn was holding her hand as usual and was telling her about the sexy party and how he was so jealous of that Danny guy and even though she was be a knob he desperately wanted to kiss her when they were in the cupboard.

“I should of just kissed you, Rae…I should have just manned up an—Rae..Rae!” Finn said as he noticed her eyes flicker open and her eyebrows knit together.

“Rae you’re awake you came back to me, I knew you would” he cried happily and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, she tried to speak but couldn’t because of the breathing tube.

Finn called a nurse in which she immediately called in a doctor, Finn looked down at Rae smiling through his tears, his smile faded some when he realized she was looking at him confused, she looked from him to the her hand which he was holding and in a weak attempt tried to jerk it away from him.

Finn furrowed his brows “Rae, what’s wrong it’s me, it’s F-“

“Hi, I’m Dr. Nick and this is Rae’s therapist Kester, we are going to need you to wait in the waiting area while we assess Rae and remove the breathing tube, you can inform her mother of this when she arrives, if you would be so kind” Dr. Nick says as he tries to usher Finn out of the room.

Finn smiles reluctantly at Rae “I’ll be just outside” he says softly as he gets to the door he glances back at Rae who is not looking at him.

He’s standing in the waiting area pacing back and forth happier than he’d been in the last week, but he couldn’t help this overwhelming feeling that something else might be wrong. She had tried to jerk her hand away from him, she was probably just scared he figured, waking up in the hospital and unable to speak would surely scare anyone.

Finn decided to use the public phone outside and have a quick smoke as he called Archie and told him to inform the gang that she’s woke up and for everyone to come to the hospital as she would be happy to see them.

Linda and Karim arrived both embracing Finn in a hug, they went to speak with the doctors and told she would let him know the details when she came back out.

Finn waited patiently as unable to sit because he was just too anxious, he needed to see Rae he needed to hold her hand and whisper all to her everything he had been for the past seven days.

The gang arrived greeting him with hugs and joyous words, as he was hugging Chop Linda came out and his smile dropped and tears flooded his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong” is all Finn said his voice small, like he expected it

“Oh Finn, I’m so sorry..” she says as she rushes him with a hug, he doesn’t move he stands there stiff.

“Mrs. Bouchtat what’s happened” Chloe steps in placing her hand on her shoulder

“She’s..got amnesia..she lost her memory..” Linda sobs as she pulls away from Finn

As the words leave her mouth they are greeted with gasps and “oh my gods” she looks around at Rae’s friends who all are all teary eyed clinging to each other.

“She still thinks she’s in the hospital being treated for her illness” Linda sniffles, as Karim comes up to comfort her

“So she doesn’t remember any of us” Chop steps forward Izzy tucked up under his arm crying

Linda shakes her head “I’m afraid not”

Finn is standing there emotionless as he listens to what is being said, but it’s more like white noise he can’t process what he’s feeling, he just knows he needs to see her.

He takes a step in the direction of her room and is stopped by a tall bald headed man.

“You must be Finn, I’m Kester Gill, Rae’s therapist” He says as he places a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

Finn slowly turns his head to look at Kester who’s eyes he finds are the bearer of bad news.

“Let’s sit and have a talk” Kester says

Finn refuses to sit and so Kester pulls him aside to speak with him away from the gang, where Linda is explaining Rae’s situation.

Finn is listening to Kester tell him that Rae’s last memory was of her being in the psychiatric ward being treated for her illness, he explains that from what she’s told him that her memory is from her second month of her stay in the hospital. Finn has yet to acknowledge this information and just stands staring blankly over Kesters shoulder. Kester went on to tell Finn that she doesn’t even remember that Tixie had passed, this is when he finally made eye contact with Kester, she didn’t remember her best friend how would she remember her boyfriend.

Kester explained that he thinks it’s best if Rae stays in the hospital to restart her treatment as this has set her way back. Finn nods his head but has yet to realize exactly what all this means.

“Finn, I know this is going to be hard but you need to listen to me carefully..you cannot see Rae yet, you can’t tell her you’re her boyfriend..” Kester said calmly placing a hand on Finns shoulder

“Look at me Finn, you need to listen, you have to be strong for her.. the mindset she is in right now is one of deep self-loathing, she won’t believe you, she’ll think it’s a cruel joke and it might hurt her further, I don’t know if her memories will come back but for her sake and yours I hope they do because she’s happiest when she’s with you…” Kester spoke slowly so Finn could absorb what he was saying

Finn tried to step around Kester in an effort to see Rae but he was stopped

“Please I need to see her, please let me see her she’ll remember me..you gotta just let me try” he cried as he weakly fought Kester

“Finn you have to be strong for her, she needs to get better and then you can see her”

Finn crumbled, his knees buckled as Kester held him tightly Finn gripping his coat crying uncontrollably “but I love her” he whispered as his friends came up behind him, tears streaming down their faces.

—

Finn hadn’t left his house for days, the gang tried calling but he would never talk to them, his dad would relay the messages only to be asked “does she remember” and when his dad would sullenly shake his head ‘no’ Finn would roll over in his bed as the tears began to flow once more.

Finn was completely and utterly heartbroken, he knew it was best for Rae that he didn’t see her until she was better, she hardly could believe he liked her before, there was no way she would believe him now. After they informed Rae about Tix’s passing they allowed only one person to visit, Chloe, but she was under strict instructions to not bring up things that Rae had forgotten. She comforted Rae in her time of need and promised that they would be best friends again. She talked to Rae about her gang of friends and told Rae that she would introduce her to them when she was released. She told them about Chop, Izzy and Archie and Finn, she talked up Finn a bit more of course, she saw how completely devastated he was and although at one time she fancied him, she knew now more than ever that him and Rae were destined to be together.

It was going on two months, college had been in session and everyone tried to go on about how they were before but it was difficult to say the least, she was the glue. Finn decided to attend college knowing that’s what Rae would want, so he went, at least he went in the physical sense, his mind always wandered to Rae and how she was. Choe would give him updates on how Rae was doing, it was bitter sweet because he was happy she was getting better but still devastated she had absolutely no memories of him.

—

It was a week before Christmas break and Rae was finally being released, the gang waited patiently for her and Chloe to enter the pub, Finn anxiously sat shaking his knee while trying to concentrate on rolling a cigarette. When the door finally opened his breath caught in his throat, she looked as beautiful as ever but he could tell that she was nervous; everyone was grinning ear to ear but no one as big as Finns.

She approached the table and it was exactly as it was the first day they met, she said that she didn’t drink. She sat down next to Chloe across from Finn and he couldn’t help but stare at her, Archie bumped him when it became apparent that he was staring at her for far too long and she was squirming a bit.

He listened as she joked with everyone; it was like old times, almost. He couldn’t contain himself any longer it was tearing him up inside that he couldn’t hold her or kiss her; he felt tears welling up in his eyes so he abruptly stood up making his way to get another drink.

He could feel her standing beside him, he didn’t even need to look he was always so aware of her.

“Finn..” Rae said as she placed her hand on his shoulder

He nearly lost it at the feeling of her hand on his shoulder; he had to be strong for her though. He turned to look at her and she had that worried look in her eyes the one he had seen many times, he cursed himself for not being good with words unable to say everything he wanted to say to comfort and reassure her before.

He cleared his throat “yeah..” he turned his body to face her completely

“Is something wrong..” she said as she removed her hand from his shoulder, a loss that left him cold

“uh..erm..no this music is just doing me head in..” he said not breaking eye contact, hoping for some sign of recollection

She smiled small at him “yeah..me too..reckon I’ll change it”

“You’re sure you’re okay” 

He just nodded his head his eyes sad and looked down fumbling with the pint he was holding.

She smiled and walked over to the juke box, Finn watched her as she scanned for a song, he saw as she reached in her pocket searching for 20p, he walked over to her.

“hera ya go” he said as held out the 20p for her to take

“Are you sure’ she smiled at him

“yeah just pick a good tune” he smiled knowing what she would most likely put on.

“Well, I know my music so..” she smiled cheekily at him

He let out a small chuckle

“What you doubt me” she had gasped at him

“No I don’t..I trust you know your music very well” he said staring into her eyes smiling his Rae smile

“Well, Chloe said you know yours pretty well too” she said as she glanced back surveying the songs

“I do..but you’re probably superior” he said hoping that would trigger something in her

She looked at him a slight blush filling her cheeks “can’t argue that” she said cheekily

—

After that she played Sabotage her and Finn spent the rest of the evening talking and playfully bickering back and forth about music. He loved that she hadn’t changed, she was still the Rae he had come to know and love, the only difference was she didn’t remember him, so he would have to start over.

The gang spent everyday together, it was like summer all over again, but Rae still hadn’t remembered. When her mum had the baby however Rae spent less time with the gang and more time at home, leaving Finn with that familiar aching feeling he needed to see her and they were friends, so he would casually drop by her house and help her with the baby.

It was nearing time for school to start and he wondered if it was too soon to try to start something with her but his heart won out and he was standing at her front door.

“Hiya, Finn” she said opening the door but a hint of sadness behind her eyes

“Hey Rae” he hugged her and she led him up to her room

“So whats wrong” he said as he sat on her bed

“Nothing why” she said nervously

“Don’t be like that Rae, I know you..so tell me…” he said as he watched her pacing back and forth

“I’m just worried about school..and there’s some other stuff to but it’ll sound crazy” she said stopping to look at him

“Well, why don’t you start with why you’re worried about school”

“Its just I haven’t had a good experience with school..I was always bullied” she sighed

“I’m sorry that happened to ya Rae people can be right twats, but I promise ya it won’t happen this time” he said reassuringly

“how do you know that Finn”

“Because I’ll be there and I ain’t gonna let anyone take the piss..if they do I’ll knock em’ out all right” he said as he went to stand next to her

“Finn why would you wanna do something like that” she sighed looking down

“Because I’m you’re bo—..best friend..right we’re best friends” he smiled, yet inwardly curing himself

“Yeah we are” she looked up at him

He grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze before turning it palm up

O-K-? he traced, and he could swear he saw a flicker of a memory pass through her eyes.

She looked to him nodding her head “ok” she said

“Right so what’s the other thing that’s got you worried” he said as they both sat on her bed

“it’s going to sound crazy Finn” she shook her head trying to make sense of things

“try me”

“Well, I keep having weird dreams..but they are so vivid like they actually happened”

Finn cleared his throat “wh-what kind of dreams”

“Um..like I had one the other night about all of us the gang ya know and we were at a party and there were flashing lights and..” she trailed off

It was the rave she was remembering the rave, he tried not to smile to not give anythong away.

“and what..” he said

“In my dream you were kissing Chloe” she said looking directly at him

FUCK is the only word that came to mind “Huh, that’s weird I don’t even like Chloe like that” he said needing to reassure her.

She shook her head understanding “Finn..why do you seem so familiar to me..I mean I haven’t even known you that long and I feel like you just get me”

Finn could burst he was so happy “Rae..” he said as he took her hand “I feel the exact same way”

She smiled at him blushing slightly “Rae I really need to tell—“ he was cut off by Rae’s mum entering her room

She gave him a knowing look, then went on to tell Rae she needed her help with a few things. Rae walked Finn to the door and they hugged.

“Finn what were you going to say..” she said as she pointed up to her room

“Oh..we’ll talk later ya” he said as she opened the door

“Yeah..” she sighed

He stepped out onto her front step and turned around smiling at her “to be continued” he said and winked

Rae laughed “to be continued” and waved Finn goodbye

Finn didn’t even make it to the end of Rae’s street “FINN! FINN!” he could hear in the distance behind him, he turned and he could see Rae running towards him trying not to slip on the snow, he stood stunned for a moment before making his way towards her and he could see her crying. When they finally got to each other Rae immediately kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around him, Finn sighing through the kiss. Kissing her with so much fever and passion it had been for too long since he had last kissed her. They pulled apart panting, forehead touching as Rae wept.

“Finn..I’m so sorry I didn’t remember..” she cried hard

Finn shushed her and wiped the tears from her face “Don’t cry Rae..do you do you rememeber” he questioned unsure if she remembered everything

She shook her head looking up at him “I remember everything” she sniffled

He smiled pressing his lips to hers once more “you didn’t give up on me” she whispered

“Of course not, I love you” he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

“I love you too, Finn” she sighed

“Thanks for not giving up on me”

“Thanks for coming back to me” he said pulling her into a tighter hug than before

“thanks for admitting my music knowledge is superior” she chuckled against his shoulder, he only held her tighter but she didn’t seem to mind

They walked hand in hand back to Rae’s house “What made you remember” he asked as they stood at the end of her drive

She smiled blushing slightly “after I shut the door, I repeated what you told me ‘to be continued’ and it was like everything just came flooding back”

He smiled devilishly “well just think I could have had you back sooner if I would have j-“ Rae silenced him with a kiss him chuckling through it.

After a few more minutes of kissing they went inside where she told her mum and Karim who both started to cry, she called Chloe and the rest of the gang and was met with screams of excitement. They discussed her second stay in the hospital and she told him how sorry she was that he couldn’t see her but he reassured her that after Kester spoke to him he knew it was for the best and that he would do anything for her to be better.

Everything turned out great, Finn and Rae loved each other, they came out stronger knowing they could survive anything together. Finn and Rae did go camping where he told her about the surprise he had planned before and whispered to her all the things he had in the hospital and she finally got to show him her lingerie, even though she didn’t wear it for long.


End file.
